


Nayuta x Kanata

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: I couldn't think of an actual title for this, please excuse me for that ^^'Basically Nayuta wants to have a quickie in the backstage dressing room, that's literally it.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 4





	Nayuta x Kanata

Nayuta amd Kanata panted heavily as they stood there under the gleaming spotlights, soaking in the loud cheers and screams their performance received. They loved that buzz, that special feeling they get when their music earns them such positive reactions. Those cheers sounded like victory to them, they sounded like money, prize money that would help them fend for themselves and hopefully get them an actual place to live instead of the hovel they resided in. They could finally kick their crappy upbringing goodbye.   
Kanata turned his head to throw a glance towards the person standing next to him, as much as they wanted to soak in the screams for a while longer it was clear to him that Nayuta had pushed himself to hard. He could see those skinny legs trembling, he could see his body swaying slightly and he staggered to try and keep himself up though he did so in a way the crowd wouldn't notice. He did so in a way that no one but Kanata would be able to notice. 

Giving one last wave towards the crowd Kanata took hold of Nayuta by the arm so he could tug him back stage, he quickly navigated them both down the hall towards their small dressing room. The instant they were confined within the four walls of the small room thw younger of the pair collapsed before he could even make it to the couch. 

"Nayuta!" Kanata exclaimed, rushing over towards the boy and helped pick him up. 

The short haired twin cracked a small smile "I- I'm okay…I just need a minute" he panted, while Kanata's breathing had turned back to normal, Nayuta's was still as uneven and heavy as it had been on stage. 

"Seriously" the elder grumbled, laying his younger brother down on the couch, almost chuckling at how tall Nayuta was in comparison to the couch he now occupied. His legs dangled over the armrest, he did have pretty long legs so that was no surprise. 

"J- Judging by that crowd i- I'm gonna take a guess and say that w- we won…" Nayuta grinned a little, he shifted around in an attempt to shrug his Jacket off his slim frame. 

Kanata stepped in to help him out, taking hold of the item and slipping it off before resting it against the back of the sofa "me too, but you pushed yourself too hard out there, money is no good to us if you end up hurting yourself you know. I wouldnt even think of spending a single penny until you got better, don't even try scolding me over that either because i am always telling this" the elder said in a slightly scolding manner, his worry and concern showing massively on his face. 

They had had many conversations like this before to the point they couldn't count exactly how many, it always turned out the same. Kanata talks about not doing anything unless he has Nayuta with him, meanwhile Nayuta wants to encourage his twin to move forward and not rely so heavily on just him alone. He wanted Kanata to widen his tastes, go out and explore the world without having him around to take care of. Though, Nayuta knew that if it were the other way around, he'd be saying the exact same things at Kanata so he couldn't really fault the guy. They had grown up around no one else but each other, they escaped the orphanage together and drank muddy water together, they have done everything together and they both knew that they would continue doing everything together because no one else mattered to them.   
Nayuta felt himself smile, he grabbed hold of Kanata by the wrist and tugged him down so their lips would connect. Kanata leaned into the action, bringing his hands up to cup Nayuta's face between his hands while his knee came up to rest against the plush cushions of the couch. 

Nayuta moaned when he felt a warm hand move away from his face to slip up his shirt "K… Kana…" he arched himself into the touch, wanting more of it. 

Kanata chuckled softly "I know what it is you want but i want you to rest after that performance, i can give you a good pounding later i promise~" he hummed, using the pads of his thumbs to caress ever so gently over Nayuta's cheekbones. . 

“But I’m alright now, we can just get in something quick now, right?” the younger asked, locking his arms and legs around his brother to prevent him from pulling away or going anywhere. 

Kanata found this side of Nayuta very cute, it was amusing just how easy it could be to get the younger turned on “fine but only something quick, settle down so I can do this for you” he responded softly, pressing their chests together so he could rub their clothed crotches against one another. 

The movement earned a mewl from Nayuta who instantly leant into the touch, he tried moving his lips on his own to match the other, he wanted more friction “Kanata…” he moaned while trying to pull the elder closer to himself “K- Kanata…” he moaned once more. 

The sounds were turning him on especially since there was a slight rasp to his name being called out, he loved it when Nayuta used his raspy voice because if Kanata was being completely honest, it happened to be one of his guilty pleasures. His hands moved down to strip his twin of his shorts and boxers, watching as his length sprung free “so naughty~ You’re already this worked up when we’ve barely even done anything?” Kanata taunted, slithering his way down Nayuta’s body until his lips were level with his cock. 

“S- Shut up Aniki…” the short haired boy grumbled at the same time he bucked his hips, he really needed this right now. 

Kanata chuckled softly and gave what he wanted, his lips parted so he could take the tip into his mouth using his tongue to lather up the precum leaking out. Nayuta let out a sharp gasp and couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, pushing his cock further into his twin’s mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. At first Kanata gagged having not had done such activities in a while due to being busy with other things, it took awhile for him to adjust but eventually he got a hold of himself and started to deep throat his brother. 

“Ah! A- Aah! K… Kanata!~” he whined out, arching his back high up off the couch and reaching out to fist at Kanata’s long hair, keeping in mind not to grip too tightly since he didn’t want to hurt him. However a nip to his cock had that going out the window, it seemed the elder wanted him to pull at his hair. 

Kanata bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to stroke up the side and tickle the tip so much it sent electric shocks running through his body “Kanata!” he cried, that familiar heat pooling inside him a lot faster than he’d like it to. 

The thing that tipped him over the edge was Kanata giving a particularly hard suck, one that reminded him they needed to finish up quickly before anyone walked in. With that in mind he quickly found his release, cuming deep inside Kanata’s mouth and watching him drink up all of his load. The elder pulled away removing his mouth away from Nayuta’s cock with a soft pop, already grabbing hold of the shorts and boxers so he could dress him back up in said items.

“Come on, let’s get going” Kanata hummed softly, pressing a kiss to a forehead pale and sweaty before scooping his brother up in his arms. 

At first the younger gave a few startled protests at being lifted up but he quickly settled down, allowing himself to be carried since he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand up on his own without help anyway. He rested his head against Kanata’s shoulder, feeling his eyes beginning to droop from how tired he felt after their performance, so as much as he didn’t want to fall asleep he ended up doing so anyway. 

Kanata noticed and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, his plan to get Nayuta to rest had worked after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story.  
> Leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
